


Rule Breaker

by UnamusedFangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Buttplugs, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Kinky sex, Kissing, M/M, Machoism, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spankings, Teasing, Top Levi Ackerman, porn with little plot, smutty smut smut, very homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnamusedFangirl/pseuds/UnamusedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has three rules, three very important rules that he always sticks to. </p><p>1. His home and/or private work area must always be clean. It must be tidy or it'll set off his OCD and all hell will rise. It's always known that he was a clean freak and he didn't give a fuck about what people thought of that. Though he gave lots of fucks whenever he spies a speck of dirt on a surface near him. </p><p>2. Nobody should go through his personal belongings without permission. Nobody should be going through his stuff at all actually. He didn't care if you were the police and is checking his house for a stash of weed or some bullshit like that. Nobody touches his things with their crusty ass hands that will probably give him herpes. </p><p>3. When in the bedroom, he has control. Who cares if you're half a foot taller than him? He's the dominating king when in the intimate moments. Levi loves control and will settle for nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Breaker

Levi has three rules, three very important rules that he always sticks to. 

1\. His home and/or private work area must always be clean. It must be tidy or it'll set off his OCD and all hell will rise. It's always known that he was a clean freak and he didn't give a fuck about what people thought of that. Though he gave lots of fucks whenever he spies a speck of dirt on a surface near him. 

2\. Nobody should go through his personal belongings without permission. Nobody should be going through his stuff at all actually. He didn't care if you were the police and is checking his house for a stash of weed or some bullshit like that. Nobody touches his things with their crusty ass hands that will probably give him herpes. 

3\. When in the bedroom, he has control. Who cares if you're half a foot taller than him? He's the dominating king when in the intimate moments. Levi loves control and will settle for nothing less. 

-~-~-~-~-

As of right now, the 29 year old was walking up the couple steps that lead to his humble two story house. It has been a long, long day at work and he was awfully tired. The day had been filled with stupid clients and a stream of profanities one after the other continuously as his dumb co-workers continued to irritate him. 

The day started off pretty good though. He had his usual morning coffee and Eren had kissed him goodbye just like every other morning. It was only until he was told some stupid intern at the company messed up some important paperwork that took him five hours to fucking complete. And then he had to redo it all over again and it all went downhill from there.

You'd have to have the worst luck when some girl wearing high heels that's at least ten inches step on your toe. No, not step, crush your poor little pinkie like you stubbed it against a diamond as hard as you can 'cause you fucked up in the head. It just gets better and better when all the new female workers starts hitting on him like he was a porn star that would date anybody. Ewe, no. They all look like they have five pounds of make up on, and Levi has higher standards than that. And by higher standards, I mean preference to men.  
He took out his keys and fumbled with them before unlocking the front door. After closing the door behind him firmly, he took off his shoes and placed them neatly in the shoe closet. He wants to lie down and sleep his problem away so badly. Or a shower. Yes, a nice, warm shower will definitely lighten up his mood. He was tired, he was pissed, and he was about to brutally kill somebody because oh god, is that a pile of dirty dishes in the sink? Oh, hell no. Where the fuck is Eren? He is most definitely home since he has no classes today. He was specifically told to clean them this morning before Levi left for work. 

Usually he wouldn't be as ticked off as he was right now over some stupid pile of dishes, but after a long, hard day, he was ready to rip off someone's dick and shove it up their ass. He stormed up to their bedroom, steam coming out of his ears. He literally kicked the bedroom door open, the wooden frame hitting the wall with a loud 'clank'.Eren was about to have a scolding of a lifetime. Well he was, if he wasn't already busy at something else, lost in his own little world as his hands worked furiously on his dick.

Eren was lying on their king sized bed, his perky little butt up in the air as he put on a show for his lover. He was naked except for the loose black button up shirt that just barely hung onto his shoulders, showing off his neck and shoulder blades. His black button-up to be exact. Eren always had a nick of going through Levi's closet and finding whatever he liked and put it on. Ah, and those red laced panties that was tugged down to his mid thighs as Eren's little hands was wrapped tightly around his dick. And oh shit, was that a butt plug stuck in between Eren's luscious asscheeeks? Levi was shocked for about five seconds before he recovered from the little surprise he got. He took a few steps towards his direction and cleared his throat loudly to make his presence known, although he probably didn't have to because of his grand entrance. Eren shifted and turned his head around until his gorgeously flushed face was facing Levi's direction, looking over his shoulder as his emerald eyes met Levi's steel grey ones. 

''W-Welcome home daddy.'' Eren stammered out, letting out a lewd moan as he did so. 

''Don't mind me, continue.'' Levi replied, all of his irritation and anger from before forgotten as he sat down on his bed to get a better view. Eren complied, pumping himself faster and using his free hand to twist his nipple and pinch it, drawing out another moan and by the looks of it, he was close to release. And Levi was right, because a few moments later, Eren had came with a loud cry of his name. His knees buckled underneath him, sending him onto the soft mattress as he panted hard, trying to catch his breath back. Levi smirked, beckoning him to come closer with his finger and his little boy happily obeyed, crawling over to his lap. 

''Were you having fun?'' Levi asked, licking and nibbling at Eren's earlobe as his hands run up and down his precious little jewel's back. 

''Yes, daddy.'' Eren replied without missing a beat.

''Good, but do you still remember the time when I lectured on you about playing with yourself?'' And by Eren shifting uncomfortably in his lap and watching his little Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed down, Levi could tell that he did remember. Eren nodded slowly, cautiously, looking down at himself without meeting Levi's eyes. 

''And that was to?''

''You said to not do it when you're not there to watch and supervise me, sir.'' Eren replied, shivering as Levi's hands stopped at his bare hips, squeezing them tightly. Well no doubt, that its going to bruise tomorrow. ''I'm really sorry Levi. It's just you've been staying late in your office for the past three days, coming back home at two in the morning every single day and I was lonely and then I just-''

''Making excuses now aren't you?'' Levi cocked a brow up, staring him down.

''I'm not making excuses, I'm telling you the truth Levi.'' And there it was. Despite being 22 years old, Eren still acted like a rebellious teenager at times, and it's still unsure whether Levi loved that feisty part of his fiancée, or he hated it. Levi tilted Eren's head up with his index finger, bringing his chin up to meet his beautiful eyes that shone with fire. 

''I think we need to change that attitude of yours, don't you think? Maybe a little discipline and punishment will teach you not to talk back to me.'' Levi cooed almost soothingly, almost hiding the fact that he was about to spank Eren's ass until his round globes were red with his own handprints. Levi motioned for him to lay down on his lap, and Eren reluctantly did so. Levi's fingers traces his slutty hole for a while, which drew a whimper from his young lover. He took ahold of the butt plug and twisted it, thrusting it deeper inside before he pulled it out, to which Eren responded with a violent moan of Levi's name, the sound rolling off smoothly off of Eren's perfectly kissable lips.

''Count.'' A simple order.

The first smack was pretty soft, not as hard as Levi always did it. But with each and every blow, it got tougher. Eren gasped out as Levi roughly handled his ass, slapping it brutally again and again.  
''You like this, don't you? Me coming back home and finding you fucking yourself with your fingers then spanking your ass? It almost seems as if you did it on purpose.''

No response.

''Perhaps next time, I'd just let you keep yourself company and then when you reach your climax, I'll order you to stop, and we'd just sit there until you go flaccid and then I'll have you masturbate again and repeat the process. Would you like that kitten?''

''No, daddy please don't.'' Eren whined, balling up his hands into fists and banging them against the mattress in protest.

''Did I tell you to stop counting?'' 

''No, daddy you didn't.''

''Where did you left off?''

''...I'm not sure.''

''Then we start over.'' Another whine of rebellious frustration.

''One, two, ....-teen, s-sixteen, sevent-seventeen.'' With each spank, Levi pushed Eren's crotch into his own, and pretty soon they were humping each other through Levi's leather pants with their raging boners. 

Another smack and Eren hissed out of his teeth as his ass felt numb against the sharp, tingling pain that mixed into a compatible feeling of pleasure. 

''Twenty, t-twenty-one, tw-twenty-two, twenty t-three, twenty-four, t-twenty-five.'' Eren cried out as Levi gave one last smack to his now red cheeks, a small sob escaping through his plump lips.  
''Have you learned your lesson, brat?'' Levi asked tenderly, entangling his hands into Eren's soft hair and ruffling them up.

''Yes, daddy.'' Eren replied, leaning into his warm hands.

''Good boy.'' He caressed his pink tinted cheeks, smiling down onto the young man that he loved in his lap. ''Now we got that over with, how about we move on to something else?'' There was a hint of lust hidden in his voice, but Eren still detected it, nonetheless, perking up at once, his numb ass forgotten.

''What kind of other things, daddy?'' He responded innocently, licking and wetting his lips as his mind took him on different fantasies to anything that he could think of.

Levi only smirked in response, getting Eren off of him and going to the nightstand. He opened the second drawer and since all the sex toys were disorganized and not in their right respectful places, it's obvious that Eren went through all of them in his free time at home. And even though he was slightly ticked that he went through it without permission, the thought that there's probably a million things that Eren does when he's not at home only added to his arousal even more and as of the moment, he couldn't find a part of himself that cared. He selected a few items to use for tonight before getting back on the bed.

''Hands above your head.'' He ordered and Eren happily complied, putting his tan arms over his head and allowed himself to be cuffed to the headboard of the bed. Levi made sure that the cuffs were tight enough to leave marks, but not so much to the point where it would cut off circulation to his hands. Then he went to the black blindfold and after putting that on, he placed the cock ring onto Eren's shaft. Eren struggled a bit, but more or less stayed still. And now looking back onto his work, he almost came. Eren just looked so god damn sexy and ready to be fucked and oh god. 

Levi traced Eren's six pack until he dipped lower and took ahold of his dick, giving it a few agonizingly slow strokes and thumbing the slit. 

''D-daddy.''

''Shhh, baby it's okay. I'm going to make you feel so, so good.'' Levi whispered into his ear as he continued with his handiwork, fondling with Eren's cute little balls, giving them a squeeze here and there. 

''Daddy I want to come, oh please.'' Levi shook his head and chuckled.

''Not yet. Eren you're a good boy so you'll be patient for me won't you?'' Eren nodded, biting his lips nervously and that sent even more thrills down his back. 

Using his free hand, Levi took ahold of a nipple and pinched it hard, pulling it, twisting it, and playing with it until he was satisfied. His lips latched themselves onto the other pink nub, leaving bite marks on it and he rolled the first one between his thumb and index finger. Soon Eren was a whimpering mess while Levi pulled his mouth away from the nipple and attacked his neck furiously, leaving red hickies and love bites here and there. There were marks everywhere on his upper body. Marks that represented him as Levi's property, Levi's lover, Levi's. All his. And he loved it. 

He pulled his hand away from Eren's needy cock that was already dripping with painful looking beads of pre-cum, much to the brunette's displeasure. There was a growl was a buck of his hips, wanting friction, warmth, anything at all, but since Levi is such a damn tease, he didn't get any.

Without any sort of warning, he shoved two fingers inside of his entrance, stretching and already starting the scissoring process. Besides, he didn't need any of it since Eren had such a greedy hole that loved to have something in it as soon as possible, and it's not like Eren needed any preparation anymore, not after living with Levi for over a year. Neither of them had the patience for prolonged preparation anyways. And with the sight of Eren all tied up and blindfolded with his fingers up his ass, Levi let out a low groan. It was so tantalizing, and he wanted to fuck him until morning came. Oh he just wants to slam his dick into the tight heat and totally wreck his little brat until he could barely stand for the next couple of days. Mhm, that sounds great. He added a third finger, then a fourth before thrusting them harder and harder into Eren's ass, drawing out moans and whimpers and slutty cries of Levi's name. 

''Tell me what you want, brat, and maybe daddy will give it to you.'' Levi rolled each syllable smoothly and as seductively off his tongue as he continued to tease Eren's sensitive body over and over again. 

''Oh daddy, I want to come, I want to come so badly, please let me. I promise I'll be good, I'll be a good boy for you sir.'' Eren purred, thrusting his hips back to meet the pace of his fingers. '' Daddy please, I beg of you, I need it.'' 

If Eren asked him for anything with that sexy voice of his, Levi would give him everything that he wanted. He was nearly about to come in his pants. This little shit would be the death of him. He took off the ring slowly, teasing Eren's throbbing cock, but still released his bind nonetheless. As soon as he did so, Eren came immediately, panting hard and pulling against he restraints that held his arms in place. 

''You got what you wanted didn't you kitty?''

''No daddy, I want to come with your big, fat cock buried inside of me, fucking me. P-please.'' Eren whined, rubbing his ass towards his fingers and clenching down on them.

''Aren't you just a greedy little slut?~'' Levi smirked as he took off the handcuffs and undid the blindfold since he wanted to see Eren's face as he came again. 

''Your greedy little slut, sir.'' Eren replied, a small smirk of his own making it's way to his features.

''Damn straight you are.'' Levi licked his lips.'' And I'm going to fuck my little slut until he don't remember anything else but my name. I'm going to slam my dick into you and discipline you thoroughly. Would you like that Eren?'' Eren visibly shivered at the mere thought and nodded his head many times.

''Levi I would love it so, so much. Discipline me, discipline me with your amazing, huge cock, oh please, I need it.'' Eren stated, spreading his own cheeks for him. And that was the last straw. Levi grabbed his legs and yanked it open, pushing Eren onto the bed and plunging his member into that tight ass, slowly giving out to a steady pace. After a while he quickened it, thrusting harder and deeper and angling his thrusts to barely brush against his lover's sweet spot. And it was clear that Eren liked it. 

Levi's eyes went wide as he felt himself back against the mattress, with Eren on top of him. 

''What the fuck are you doin-''

'' I want to please you daddy, let me do the work this time.'' 

Levi was about to yell out another protest before Eren started moving, bouncing happily on top of his dick like some god damn whore and oh my god, it felt so good. So good that he let go of his pride just this once and let Eren ride him, for him to be in control. He bucked his hips to be in unison with the green eyed man, the both of them moaning out each other's name before they both came, Levi shooting his see up Eren's ass, and Eren pooled around their chest and their nether regions as he came down from their sex high.

''Oh my god, that was-''

''Amazing, right?'' Eren grinned cockily before diving down for a kiss, the two of them passionately making out before they went for a second round of pleasure.

-~-~-~

''What the fuck do you want Eyebrows?'' Levi grumbled into the phone as he pushed Eren's further down onto his boner. ''It is fucking midnight so this better be good or else I'm coming into work tomorrow and I'm shaving your hideous caterbrows and make you eat them yourself.''

Levi rolled his eyes as he listened to Erwin fucking Smith rant about work and some other shit that he gave no fuck about. The only thing that made this bearable was Eren's amazing mouth that knew exactly what to do to make a man feel good. He pulled on his locks harder as Eren hollowed out his cheeks, sucking and bobbing his head furiously. Levi threw his head back in pleasure as he saw white and had to stop himself from moaning into the phone with Erwin on the other line. He rutted his hips into the back of his throat, successfully fucking his mouth as he managed to utter a reply to his business partner without sounding like he was having the blowjob of his life at the moment, which it was. 

''Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell Hanji to deal with it. She's the best with math so you should've gone to her with the financial issues, now good-fucking bye,'' Levi ended the call before Erwin could reply and set his phone down and turned all of his attention back onto his little brat. 

''Eren, it feels so good. Damn.'' Levi groaned and that boosted Eren's confidence as he bobbed his head faster, running his tongue on the underside of his shaft.

''C-Cumming.'' Eren hummed in response, sending vibrations down the member and that immediately made Levi come, and Eren, as the cock-sucking champion that he was, took it like a champ and swallowed down. He pulled away from Levi's delicious cock, a string of his load and his saliva connecting the two still. Well Levi broke it anyways, pulling Eren up by his hair and crashing their lips together and shoving his tongue inside to taste himself on the other's lips and he only pulled away until their lungs were screaming for oxygen.

They landed on the bed with a soft thud, the two entangled in each other's bodies. Eren immediately snuggled up against Levi's neck and chest, finding the most comfortable position there as his hands wrapped around his lover. Levi also draped a protective arm over his love as he pulled the blankets over them. It was uncomfortable, lying in a bed of their own seed and reeking of sex but right now, he's way too tired to give a damn. They're both taking a shower first thing in the morning though. He yawned and closed his eyes, leaning his head on Eren's before murmuring a 'Good night.' 

''Sweet dreams,'' Was the response and so was ''I love you Levi.'' 

And that put a smile on his face before he whispered into Eren's ear. ''Love you too darling.''

-~-~-~-

Levi has three rules, three very important rules that he always sticks to. 

1\. His home and/or private work area must always be clean. It must be tidy or it'll set off his OCD and all hell will rise. It's always known that he was a clean freak and he didn't give a fuck about what people thought of that. Though he gave lots of fucks whenever he spies a speck of dirt on a surface near him. 

2\. Nobody should go through his personal belongings without permission. Nobody should be going through his stuff at all actually. He didn't care if you were the police and is checking his house for a stash of weed or some bullshit like that. Nobody touches his things with their crusty ass hands that will probably give him herpes. 

3\. When in the bedroom, he has control. Who cares if you're half a foot taller than him? He's the dominating king when he's in the intimate moments. Levi loves control and will settle for nothing less. 

Those are Levi's most prized and upheld rules but Eren fucking Yeager managed to break all of them continuously in the past two hours. Well, what can he say? Levi can't help but soften up when it comes to this little rule breaker that he cherishes so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> Also if anyone has a suggestion for a new fanfiction, feel free to speak up. I love writing new stories with new ideas.
> 
> Plus, if there is any grammar mistakes, please, please tell me.
> 
> Lastly i made a tumblr guys and i need more awesome people to follow https://www.tumblr.com/blog/v-ji-kook


End file.
